The Three Tasks
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Hermione's point of view of all the three tasks in the Goblet of Fire.


The Three Tasks

All rights go to JK

* * *

It really was ridiculous that Harry and Ron could be fighting about something as stupid as Ron thinking Harry put his name in the Goblet. It was obvious that Harry didn't do it, but it didn't matter how many times Harry himself told him or she told him,Ron just wouldn't believe them. Ron couldn't hide his nervousness for Harry though, as they walked down to the stadium together. The first task involved fighting a dragon, a bloody dragon! This whole tournament was insane in her opinion.

"This way," Ron grumbled pulling her through the massive crowd.

They climbed up the steps a took a spot somewhere near the centre of the stadium. It was only minutes later when a cannon was fired and Fleur Delacour stepped out to fight her dragon. This had to be the most nerve-wracking thing she had ever witnessed.

Not long later it was Harry's turn. Her stomach was in knots as he stepped out of the tent. Why did Harry have to get the most vicious dragon? Every swing of the tail, or breath of fire, had her gripping Ron's arm in a vice-grip. He didn't complain though because his face had the same look of fear as hers.

"YOUR WAND HARRY!" she shrieked over the crowd. Somehow Harry had heard her, and their eyes met. Realization reached his eyes and he fished his wand out of his robes. He then _accioed _his broom and hopped on it. Harry then took to the sky, with the dragon not far behind. Everyone in the stadium went silent as they saw Harry and the dragon disappear behind one of the towers of the school.

She let out a breath of worry and lent her forehead against Ron's shoulder.

"He will be okay," he assured her rubbing her forearm gently. They didn't move away from each other until Harry flew back into view - _dragonless_. She screamed in delight and threw her arms around Ron's neck, in a brief hug.

Harry was okay.

* * *

"We are going to do what?" exclaimed Hermione in shock as Dumbledore had just explained to them that they would be playing a role in the second task.

"You are going to be put under a charm that will freeze your mind and body, while allowing you to breathe under water while the champions search for you," explained Dumbledore calmly.

Snape handed all four of them goblets containing a silvery potion. She glanced down at it, then back up at Ron. Ron looked up at her and gave her a reassuring nod, wrapping an arm around her shoulders he gave her a squeeze. Letting go quickly, he picked up his goblet and gestured for her to do the same. She picked hers up as well and they downed them at the same time.

...

Air. She was gasping for it as her head popped out of the water. She looked around and realized she was treading water in the black lake. She also noticed Viktor Krum had resurfaced beside her as well and was guiding her to one of the platforms in the water, filled with students.

Climbing up the ladder, she looked frantically around for Harry and Ron. _He must not be done yet_, she thought as someone wrapped a towel around her. She never left the waters edge, searching the water for any signs of Harry and Ron.

The clock chimed the end of the task just as Ron and Fleur's little sister surfaced. _Where was Harry?_ As soon as Ron climbed up the ladder she threw her arms around him.

"You alright?" he asked hugging her back.

"Yeah, Where's Harry?"

"He should be right behind me," he said looking behind him frantically. As soon as she looked over Ron's shoulder, she saw Harry emerge from the water, and fly onto the deck. She barely got a look at him before he was swarmed with people.

Breaking away from Ron, she shoved people out of the way to get to Harry. She threw her arms around him as soon as she got to him. She then released him so Seamus could put a towel around his shoulders.

Dumbledore announced Harry's second place finish, and she squealed in glee gripping Ron's arm.

She was not at ease though, yet. There was still one more task.

* * *

The days leading up to the thrid task had been hard for her, so she couldn't imagine how Harry was feeling. She stood between Ron and Neville as the champions entered the maze. Her legs felt like jelly and she had to take a seat when the bushes merged together, trapping the champions in the maze.

Ron noticed this and took a seat next to her. "Worried about Vicky?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time Ron," she snapped, fear laced in her voice.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. What's wrong," he asked looking guilty.

"I don't know I just have a really bad feeling. I feel like there is something dangerous inside Hogwarts. You know Barty Crouch dying on school grounds, Harry's name in the Goblet, and Dumbledore has been on edge all year," she rushed out, trying to keep her composure.

"It's alright Hermione. Dumbledore always know what he is doing," he assured, patting her knee.

"I know. I just feel like those have all been things leading up to something. Something big. And since it is almost the end of the year, it just seems like now would be the time for something to happen," she said. "I don't like having Harry out of my sight as well risking his life just for some stupid tournament!" she finished on an angry note.

"Hey it will be okay. He will be okay. It's Harry, he always figures it out," he said confidently putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Weasley's got a girlfriend," sang Seamus and Dean. She blushed and looked down at her hands, a small smile on her face, wishing it were true.

"Piss off Seamus," snapped Ron adjusting his arm more firmly around her. Clearly comforting her was more important than preventing getting made fun of.

They sat awaiting Harry's return, and she even mustered up enough confidence to lay her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt him gulp, and tighten his grip on her.

A whoosh sound drew them out of their embrace, and to their feet. Her face broke into a smile when she saw Harry's jumper. He had won! He was lying on something though? The smile vanished off her face quickly when she spotted Cedric Diggory's body underneath Harry. _He couldn't be? Dead?_

She rushed forward to the steps, but was blocked from getting to the field by loads of students.

"A boy has been killed," she heard Fudge tell McGonagall.

She, along with many others gasped, but all fell silent. The only sound that could be heard were the heart wrenching wails from Mr. Diggory, who was collapsed over his sons body. She felt like she was going to pass out. But Ron's hand on the small of her back, helped keep her conscious and standing.

She couldn't stand it anymore, a well respected prefect and student, that first and second years looked up to was dead. The tears began to come fast out of her eyes. She turned around to Ron who was on the stair above her, and curled up into his chest. Since he was raise above her, her face only managed to reach his rib cage. He automatically pulled her head closer to him with one hand, and kept the other securely on her back.

No one would dare tease them at this moment, and he wouldn't give a damn if they had.

Feeling her shudder against him, he tightened his hold on her in this new-found form of comforting that they had adventured into. They had never done something like this before. They had also never seen one of their classmates dead in front of them.

He suddenly had an idea, and leaned down to ever so softly kiss the top of head. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he needed to let her know that he was here.

She burrowed into him even farther and he couldn't help but feel an incredible need to protect her.

For the war had just begun.

* * *

**Hey guys this was just a random one-shot I thought up while watching the Goblet of Fire again. Hope you like it. For those of you following my other story Avenging The Past, the next chapter is almost done and will be up soon. Thanks for reading!:)**

**Reviews are always lovely:)**

**daddyron404**


End file.
